Deny It All You Want
by XnotworthanytearsX
Summary: The dreams started the night Sasuke left the village, the very night Naruto failed to bring him back. Are the dreams just dreams or could they be a sign that the Uzumaki harbored something more for the raven haired boy? Warnng: yaoi
1. Chapter 1: The Dreams

SasuNaru: warning…there will be yaoi…a lot…of yaoi.

Chapter 1: The Dreams

The dreams had started the very night Sasuke had left the village. The very same night Naruto had followed him and the sound ninja through the forest to try to bring him back, and had failed. They had been infrequent at first, and even now, 4 years later as Naruto matured he didn't have them every night. The dreams had started happening more now, from a few times every other month, to a couple times a week. The other thing is that the dream had matured along with Naruto, what always remained the same though, was that Sasuke was there, Naruto could not wake up mid-dream, and the dream felt so realistic he could still taste it when he awoke.

During the day time Naruto tried his hardest to put the dream out of his mind and focus on the task at hand. He tried to deny to himself that he was having dreams of such nature. Most of all, he tried to pretend he didn't enjoy the dreams. Yet every night as he went to sleep a small voice would whisper in the back of his mind. 'I wonder if I'll see Sasuke tonight…'

The voice was involuntary, completely out of his control. Often times it made him wonder if he truly needed sleep, like tonight. He had begun to even question his sanity and thought 'maybe if I stay up all night, deny myself access to the dream world these night time images will stop'. It was then that instead of trying to, he closed his eyes letting himself slip away into sleep.

He felt his eyes open again and he was no longer in his room. He could feel the now familiar softness of an entirely different bed beneath him. He didn't even need to look at the sheets to know they we're red, bright, passionate red. The lights we're off in this room but it was well lit by the orange glow of candles casting shadows on the wall. The wall itself was the orange color of stone with lines, grooves really carving circles deep into them all across the walls. He felt a bit of control in this dream for once and sat up looking around. The first thing he found was that he himself was in nothing but his boxers. 'perfect,' he thought, 'give him even more access won't you?'

The room held the same furniture as always, red and golden chairs plus a mahogany closet. He looked over to the side of the bed and saw the usual bedside dresser, only this time something was different. It held a picture. He reached out and picked it up feeling his face grow hot as he saw himself looking upwards and smiling brightly, wrapped in the arms of the raven haired boy he knew he would be seeing soon. As if on cue he heard the door of the room open and he felt all control he had over himself vanish, now he was simply watching a scene.

His hand placed down the picture and he turned to the doorway where Sasuke stood. The Uchiha's appearance often changed depending on the evening; in this case he looked fresh from the shower. He stood in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist, he stepped inside the room and the light of the candles lit his ivory skin showing it even had a light gleam to it as well as his dark hair did. He shut the door behind him. 'No….no let me move let me move now!' Naruto demanded inside of his mind. It was then that the voice responded to him, that one that always spoke when he went to sleep.

'Why are you still fighting what you so clearly enjoy? After all… it's not every night you get to be pleasured by…'

"Sasuke…." Naruto heard himself whisper, almost in invitation. The Uchiha crossed to the end of the bed and slid himself onto it. He moved to Naruto's side and reached out cupping the blonde's face. Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his now recognizably soft lips against Naruto's own. Naruto reacted by closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss, returning it, he could taste a light mint on the Uchiha's lips showing Sasuke had brushed his teeth for the occasion. Naruto's Hand came up rolling over the hard muscles of Sasuke's body before looping behind his neck and taking gentle hold of his hair.

When they broke for air Naruto got to look into Sasuke's eyes and in them he saw a fire that he knew wouldn't be there if he saw these eyes in real life. It was a look full of passion, Sasuke took the blond in his arms and laid him down in the middle of the king sized bed.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I might not be able to hold back this time." His voice tinted with lust and in response Naruto felt a burning flame in the pit of his own stomach. Maybe that voice was right… Maybe he did want this. Sasuke moved kissing Naruto's neck and beginning to draw a slow line of kisses down the blonde's chest. As Sasuke reached the top of Naruto's boxers he ran his tongue under the waistband earning a light gasp from Naruto that turned him on even more. Sasuke removed the last item of clothing Naruto had truly exposing him and in uke fashion Naruto turned 5 shades of red.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as the raven haired boy dipped low taking Naruto's cock deep into the moist cavern of his mouth. Naruto's fingers gripped at the sheets as he moaned and groaned feeling Sasuke deep throat him. Sasuke slowly brought Naruto to full arousal and then moved back up and as he pressed against the blond Naruto could feel that Sasuke had an erection of his own. Sasuke kissed Naruto hard and passionately though now the salty taste of precum was there as the Uchiha slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto felt himself take control of the actions as he rolled over where he was above Sasuke. He knew what was coming at the end of this and it wouldn't be good for him if he didn't do something and fast. Not that Naruto was actually in control, if he had been he might have ran instead of feeling himself be so submissive to Sasuke. Naruto's mouth was wrapped around Sasuke's cock and he felt himself sucking it, he could taste it like this dream really was something much more. Sasuke in response to his motions shuddered as waves of pleasure overtook him. As soon as Sasuke's cock was properly coated in a lubricating layer of saliva Sasuke pulled Naruto off of him.

Sasuke sat up then and pulled Naruto onto his lap. Naruto's face was bright red waves of heat rolling off it. Sasuke kissed him like there was no tomorrow, holding the Uzumaki close to him. They broke for air but Naruto was clinging to Sasuke anyways in the case of what was about to happen. "This still might hurt, but not for long…" Sasuke assured him and when Naruto gave a nod Sasuke positioned himself and thrust hard into Naruto's tight ass. Naruto's head went back and he gasped loudly in the pain that ripped him open. This was something entirely new even too him.

"Fuck… I knew you'd be tight but….still.." Sasuke gasped as well. Then he began to move, using a slow deep rhythm to get Naruto used to the size of his cock. Naruto felt him moving inside and gasped with each thrust until the pain began to subside. Taking the hint Sasuke began to go faster and he managed to find the best place to strike, Naruto's prostate. He began to strike it hard and laid Naruto down again moving the blonde's legs over his shoulders to give him even better access.

Soon they we're both moaning loudly as Sasuke fucked him hard. It was at a point when Sasuke felt himself getting close that he took hold of Naruto's shaft pumping in time with his thrusts. With Naruto's resistance gone it didn't take long before he let out a stream of cum, crying out Sasuke's name as he covered both their stomachs in the white substance. Sasuke himself only lasted a few more thrusts before he unloaded his hot seed deep inside Naruto's ass.

Sasuke pulled out as he was finished but he lay beside Naruto and pulled the blonde into his arms. He hugged Naruto tightly as they both panted trying to still their breathing. Naruto's arms came up around Sasuke returning the embrace and he felt himself snuggle closely pressing his face against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke then smiled and leaned down kissing him once more.

Naruto woke up feeling himself breathe as heavily as he was before Sasuke kissed him last. The dream was now over and he was lying in his own bed once more. He didn't even have to look to know what the sticky substance that now coated his boxers was. He sighed standing to go clean himself up as he walked to the rest room of his small apartment. He could still taste the mint and salt on his tongue and couldn't wait to brush his teeth. The memories of the dream swirled in his brain as he realized that was the first time Sasuke had fully fucked him. They had pleasured each other in all forms of ways before in the dreams, but this was the first time they had gone that far. He shivered with the thought that he really maybe had enjoyed it.

As he got cleaned and changed he walked into his kitchen and began to make a quick breakfast. Instant ramen, not the healthiest choice but it was something. He tried to get the dream completely out of his head as he ate the chicken flavored noodles. It was then that the doorbell rang and he stood to go answer it.

To his surprise it was Sakura who stood at his door. She was panting as if she had just run a mile. She looked into Naruto's eyes and he could tell the news was big. She smiled brightly as she quickly delivered her news. The words that came out of her mouth sent a shiver up his spine especially after last night.

"Naruto, they found Sasuke."

**More to come, reviews are very much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2: Déjà vu

Chapter 2: Déjà vu

Naruto gathered supplies almost painstakingly slowly. He knew he owed it too Sakura to try to bring Sasuke back, but he didn't know how he could face the Uchiha. His face would probably turn 5 shades of red when he saw Sasuke and he knew it. He swallowed hard when he turned to his doorway, bag in hand, and it was in that moment the voice whispered again. 'Go to him, see your lover once more, but this time, in the flesh.'

Shoving away the voice Naruto ran out his door and towards the front gate to the village. He watched the other villagers going about their business. Most of them ignored him but Iruka and Konahamaru we're both out today and they waved with cheerful smiles. That was what stopped Naruto In his tracks. It was the fact that his sensei and his friend we're both out today when he was leaving on a mission that felt so strange, like a far off memory. Something was missing.

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and continued to move. As the gate loomed into view he saw the three others who would be accompanying him today. Sakura was there, the girl he couldn't help but smile to see…usually. She was wearing her red ninja wear and had the most serious expression he had ever seen her make before. Beside her stood Yamato-sensei he was a rough, tough, teacher who had recently become their mentor for the express reasoning of helping make sure Naruto never raged so badly he fully unleashed the nine-tails. Yamato was here for another reason though.

The other reason was the boy who was standing with him and Sakura. Sai, aka the most arrogant piece of unemotional shit to walk the planet. He had only been on one mission with this black haired, belly shirt wearing, creepy fucker once so far and Naruto already couldn't stand him. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had dreams about Sasuke for that entire three days, and Sai would not stop mentioning Naruto's dick. You see, Sai came from some organization and it wasn't entirely certain that he could be trusted. This is why Yamato had to be there to keep an extra eye on Sai.

They all smiled as they opened up the door and left. Now Naruto really felt something was wrong as he picked up the pace running forward with his team mates. He felt like he had definitely been here before, but something was so off. It's like something was missing to this entire scene.

They continued to move in almost absolute silence until noon came around. They found a place to sit and eat lunch. Naruto unpacked his and instead of sitting in the circle with the others he moved to where he could lean against a tree and eat in silence. From his spot he could see Sakura smiling and he knew it was all because she had every hope that Sasuke would see the error of his ways and return home. Naruto ate the sandwich he had packed, drank some water, and leaned his head back closing his eyes to think.

He hadn't meant to drift off there in the forest but he had. He was back in a dream state and became very worried that he would end up creaming himself in front of Sakura and the others. After all he hadn't, and never would, tell anyone about the dreams. On top of that he didn't know if he talked in his sleep. His dream was much different this time though, as he found himself in the forest. He opened his eyes and felt his head laying on something much softer then the tree he had fallen asleep on.

"You're awake." Came the voice he had learned so well and he looked up to see Sasuke there. His head had been resting on the Uchiha's chest which was exposed in the open V on a white, long sleeved shirt. That fact alone brought a bright blush to his cheeks but feeling he still had a sense of control he sat up and looked the dark haired boy in the eyes. For a moment he wanted to slap Sasuke for all he had been doing to Naruto, but he decided to settle for answers.

"Sasuke what's going on? Why does the path of our mission feel so…"

"Familiar?" Sasuke finished for Naruto. Naruto gulped and Sasuke smiled with his confirmation. "Don't you remember Naruto, I brought you through here myself. "With a wave of his hand Naruto watched as a version of himself and Sasuke walked through the forest. They we're holding hands and smiling; it was them from about 3 years ago. They walked and then went over to the very tree Naruto and Sasuke we're sitting at and slid right into their places, Naruto's head on Sasuke's chest, before disappearing. Naruto now remembered the dream as one he had before they turned more, mature.

"But, that was a dream… so is this…" Naruto stated almost defensively. He watched Sasuke's eyes take on that same passionate look from the previous night.

"Oh yes… it's a dream, but it feels real doesn't it?" At Sasuke's words Naruto once took on just how real the dream did feel. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face, the ground beneath him, he had even felt the soft but firm feeling of Sasuke's chest under his head. It all felt very real and very solid.

"But… why would I be dreaming this, me being with you? It's Sakura that loves you!" Naruto's voice rose. Sasuke reached up to him and cupped Naruto's face like he had the night before which instantly silenced the blonde.

"Naruto, we don't have time for me to try to fathom the answer to every question. Your team mates will wake you up soon." Naruto wasn't fighting anymore though as Sasuke leaned towards him. "Come find me Naruto, we'll figure this out together" Sasuke whispered. He was close enough that Naruto felt Sasuke's breath on his lips. He then kissed Naruto softly causing the blonde to close his eyes. Before Naruto could do something more he felt himself being shaken. The feeling of Sasuke's lips we're gone and he opened his eyes to see Sakura looking at him with worry.

"Naruto you're ok, we've been trying to wake you for 10 minutes." She said with relief. 'Ten minutes?' Naruto thought. 'had I really been out that long?' after all Sasuke and His' conversation barely felt like it had taken five.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't sleep completely well last night." Her eyes registered questionability.

"Do you want to stop for the night? I mean… we should all be at our best when we get there." She was trying to seem sweet but he could hear her want to get moving in her voice.

"No Sakura, I'm fine, just needed that short nap is all and I'm ready to go. " He smiled his brightest and she then nodded and walked back to the other's to get her stuff. Naruto stood grabbing his own and prepared to move out again. Strangely after his dream Naruto had a whole new determination. He was going to find Sasuke.

They continued on in a deeper silence then before. If Naruto had known exactly where they we're going he would have charged to the front of the pack but Yamato was the one to lead them. Soon the forest gave way to a plains land in a yellowish field and it sent yet another shiver of déjà vu up Naruto's spine. It proved to him that they we're on the right track.

He tried his hardest to remember the dreams he had so very long ago, but the problem was back then they we're so few and far apart he didn't have much recollection of them at all. It didn't take long for a mound of a building to show up sticking out of the land and as they reached it Naruto knew. This was it. He was going to see Sasuke, and get the answers as to why these dreams had haunted him all this time.

They told Yamato they would go in themselves after Sasuke and dashed inside the building. They ran until they reached a 3 way cross roads and Naruto getting a split memory relapse knew what way to go. "I'm going this way!" he exclaimed and took off down the hallway to the right. Behind him he heard Sakura and Sai choose their directions.

Naruto found himself in a long corridor, lit with candles. Many open doorways stood on either side of the hall a ways down. The walls in the glow appeared orange, and they as well as the ceiling, and the floor, had deep grooves in the shape of circles. It was much like the bedroom from his dream.

He took off down the hall way and while he had the urge to peek into every room he felt the need to only look into one of them. He got to the door way and peeked in and what he saw there made his heart stop. The red and gold furniture sat at his sides, the mahogany closet to his left, and right in front of him, lay that giant king sized bed Sasuke had laid him down in the night before.

He moved over to it and almost expected to be stopped by the sound of Sasuke entering the door behind him. He glanced over to the bedside table and thought for sure he would see the framed picture sitting there and yet he felt a strange sinking in his heart when it was the only thing missing.

It was right then and there that he heard the explosion. He took off running out of the room headed towards the sound and he saw Sai lying on the ground in a now much brighter lit area. When he reached the opening it wasn't hard to see why there was so much light, half the building had been destroyed.

What had Sai done? He looked over the damage wondering if Sasuke had taken off running from the sound and it was then that he noticed the shadow on the ground. Choosing to ignore the footsteps coming at him from his right he turned his gaze up and there standing with his back to the sun was the very boy who had somehow dominated his dreams and night time memories for the past 4 years.

"Sasuke…"

**More to come, reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke

Chapter 3: Sasuke

Today had not started well for the raven haired boy. Another dream of that damned Uzumaki. Last night in the dream he had fully taken the blonde boy in his bed, pushed himself into Naruto's tight entrance. He had his way with the boy and had been rewarded hearing Naruto moan his name when the blond had reached his climax. It was then that Sasuke had taken Naruto in his arms and kissed the blond just before waking up

Sasuke was never in control of the dreams, at least, that's what he told himself. He found it a lot easier to believe that, or to think that the dreams we're caused by living with that perverted freak Orochimaru, then to actually accept that he wanted that loud, obnoxious, blonde, dobe. Yet all the same, every night as he went to sleep after a long day of training under the snake lover that had become his sensei a voice would whisper in the back of his mind.

"I wonder if I'll get to see Naruto tonight…"

At any rate Sasuke was not in a good mood today. He rarely was when he woke up with a mess in his shorts from a dream of his long ago friend. If that wasn't bad enough when he sat up in his bed his eyes met with Orochimaru's. The snake had chosen to great Sasuke from the door of his bed chamber this morning.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, did you have a dream about me?" he asked in a voice that sounded like he was attempting a sexy tone. The snake freak's eyes gleamed as they drifted low over Sasuke's sheets spying the darkened area that was right where the boy's hips were which initiated Orochimaru's question.

"You wish you sick fuck." Sasuke growled his response harshly. Orochimaru's features turned from the momentary perverse joy to their usual darkened seriousness. Sasuke had easily gotten his point across, as he often does when speaking to his 'sensei'.

"Training begins in ten minutes." The pale man stated simply before leaving Sasuke to take care of himself. Sasuke let out a long sigh already feeling that this was going to be a very annoying day.

Training had dragged long into the afternoon. Sasuke never minded this though, after all, it took his mind off everything else. When he was training the only thing he was able to concentrate on was how he could force and push himself well past his own limits. More so he was unable to have distractions since he had been warned from the beginning that if he fucks up in this training, he could be killed by his mistake. At any case Sasuke enjoyed the training deeply, feeling how powerful he could become. So he was always disappointed when Orochimaru called an end to the exercises for the day.

He walked away from the training headed for the shower. He was stopped half way there by an alarm through. Intruders, how perfect. He would have the greatest opportunity to test his new skills on those foolish enough to enter. That's when his nightly voice whispered to him.

"What will you do if one of them is Naruto?" His eyes widened at the thought. He wanted to be able to consider what he would do in that situation but before he got the chance his eyes locked with another pair, a pair that was dark and cold, completely emotionless. These eyes seemed to be exactly the way he wished his could be as he activated his sharingan.

The boy had short black hair and was wearing an outfit more suited for a girl. A shirt with mid length sleeves that stopped where it showed his stomach and pants that ended half way down his calf. He wore fingerless gloves and standard ninja sandals. Sasuke saw all of this about the boy but the one thing that stuck out about him in particular was the boy's headband.

It carried a leaf village symbol. This boy was from Konaha, the very village Sasuke had left behind him four years ago. Konaha was the place in fact where that blond haired dobe that filled most of his nights was from.

They boy before him moved quickly pulling out a scroll. He held a paint brush covered with ink and swiped it across the blank page. Right before Sasuke's eyes a dragon that appeared to be straight from an artist's drawing book leaped off the scroll and headed straight for Sasuke. This boy was here for him, and was looking for a fight. He didn't stand a chance against Sasuke.

Sasuke could have drawn out the confrontation. He could have used it as a way to fully test his new strengths. Unfortunately for this kid though as soon as he saw the leaf village headband he decided to make this short and sweet. He needed to learn who else was here before Orochimaru got to the other intruders.

With one fully loaded chidori he slammed into the dragon as well as its creator. This drawn dragon was loaded with a trap, and as Sasuke began to hear the sound of a paper bomb he was forced to jump away before he could piece his hand through it or the boy's flesh. The dragon slammed into the boy and with a huge explosion easily caused large scale structural damage. A huge section of the wall opened up the building to where Sasuke had been training not long before. Sasuke himself had to move quickly jumping up high to what remained of the roof of the building to get out of the way of the debris.

Sasuke stood looking now over the sunlit space. The boy who had foolishly attacked him lay on the ground in a sprawled position. He almost smirked victoriously but he had learned already that unless you know your opponent is dead, they could easily come back for you. So he stood still and watched carefully for what would happen next but it was then that another entered the area.

It was a boy with bright blond hair that glistened in the sunlight, wearing the all too familiar orange and black jumpsuit that occasionally was on the floor of his bedroom in the land of dreams. The boy raced over to his friend and in a moment scanned the area. It was upon noticing Sasuke's shadow that the raven haired boy saw the blond look up and their eyes met.

"Naruto…"

The two boys stared each other down, neither one of them able to speak, neither one of them able to make a move. They froze in place each having their own questions to ask but not wanting to ask them in such an open place. With them being so focused on each other neither one even noticed Sakura running up to Naruto's side until she saw Sasuke herself, and screamed his name.

"Sasuke!" she broke his attention from Naruto if only for a moment. With his superior eyesight given by the sharingan it took him only a moment to see her new outfit. More than that he could tell how much she had matured in 4 short years. He had seen Naruto grow in his dreams, but it was something else entirely to see Sakura like this.

The only thing that seemed childish about her now was that gleam of hope her eyes held as if seeing him now meant he was going to come home. 'Foolish girl,' he wanted to yell, 'do you really think I have a home to return too?' he said none of this though as he refocused his attention on the blond dobe as another thought crossed his mind. _If you kill him, the dreams will stop. '_Yes' Sasuke thought, 'They will'

"Do you really want them too?" that whispering voice asked him. He brushed it aside and made his first move. He jumped from his place right towards the blond who's eyes widened in the instant Sasuke brought himself so close. Choosing not to look at those blue orbs with his plan in set Sasuke instead laid his arm over the blonde's shoulder in a type of half hug as he focused his gaze over Naruto's other shoulder. He wondered briefly what went through the blondes mind but instead of focusing on that he knew this meant he would never get his answers but that was ok, who needed answers to pointless questions.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't believe what was going on. Sasuke had just seen him for the first time in four long years and had chosen to hug him. It wasn't a proper hug, he would give the raven boy that, but it was a hug none the less. He had begun to feel a joy as he wanted to ask Sasuke if the dream was part of a shared memory, if all this time they had been connected. It was then that Sai snapped Naruto from his thoughts as he yelled.

"NARUTO GET BACK!" Naruto didn't want to listen but instinct told him he should. He jumped away and in that instant he managed to see that Sasuke's sword was half drawn. Sasuke… was about to kill him. Naruto's features twisted with rage though he couldn't deny that his heart sank with sorrow. He just didn't understand why it bothered him so much, this was Sasuke after all.

Naruto braced himself as Sasuke prepared to lunge at him. Naruto was going to beat Sasuke here and now and drag him back; at least, that was what he planned to do. It only took this time though for Yamato to catch up to them seeing the situation. Yamato shoved his hands to the ground using a similar Jutsu to the one he uses to hold down and control the kyuubi. Hands made of stone rose from the earth headed straight for Sasuke forcing the raven haired boy away from Naruto.

Sasuke jumped back landing in his original position and stared over the newcomer. Naruto was pissed and Sasuke could see it plain as day on the blondes face, but he also saw something more. There was sadness now in Naruto's eyes, it almost made Sasuke sorry but just because he couldn't do this close and personal, didn't mean he wasn't going to go through with it. He raised his hand to use the most powerful technique that Orochimaru had taught him. It would no doubt kill Naruto, Sakura, this new boy, and the sensei that had tagged along with them.

"Do you really want to kill him?" the voice asked him one last time. This time as he momentarily thought it over his brow furrowed in frustration. He started to gather energy into his palm and then. He was stopped.

"Now Sasuke, what have I told you about using that." Sasuke turned his head to glare into the snake eyes of the one who had spoken. He knew he couldn't do anything with Orochimaru stopping him. He turned back to look into Naruto's eyes once more and in an instant he was gone along with his pale sensei.


	4. Chapter 4: A Fated Conversation

Chapter 4: A Fated Conversation

Naruto and the others moved fast as soon as Sasuke was out of their sights. They searched the hideout high and low for any trace of the Raven haired boy only to come up empty handed. In more ways than one this was what Naruto expected and he had to ask himself if he wanted to find Sasuke after the earlier events. Sasuke had tried to kill Naruto, and as much as Naruto wanted to feel nothing but rage at the situation he felt a strange sense of longing to ask the other boy why he had done it.

Naruto's heart right now was in a deep sense of confusion as he walked his way out of the base. He and the others had just happened to take the path out that went right past Sasuke's bedroom but he forced himself not to glance in for fear that he would lose it. He was deeply hurt by the whole situation and the last thing he wanted to do was let any of the other's know it. Sai on the other hand, despite his inability to show real emotions, picked up on the vibe of other's extremely well.

"Are you ok Naruto?" he asked. Naruto was shocked by Sai's question; after all he knew the boy didn't really care. He shot Sai a look meant to say 'you shouldn't have to ask.' Sai didn't skip a beat. "So that was the Sasuke I have been hearing so much about…. He doesn't seem to be all that nice of a person." Naruto's hands clenched in rage though at this point in time he had to agree with Sai's speculation. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but before he could Sakura launched a fist aimed straight for Sai's face.

Sai should be glad they we're outside at this point, after all, getting punched through a wall would hurt more than landing in the dirt. Sakura had punched him so hard though that Sai's impact created a nice sized crater in the earth. She was pissed off, more so than anything else and Naruto almost felt a laugh that Sai had gotten exactly what he deserved. In fact Naruto would have laughed if he hadn't felt like shit himself. After Sai got up, flashed his usual obviously-fake smile, and brushed off the punch they began to walk again.

By the time they reached the forest it was starting to get late into the evening. Yamato knowing it wasn't the best to move forward into the Dark got them a room at an inn just a ways off their path. It had a nice hot spring that was incredibly relaxing despite having to share the bath with Yamato who could make the creepiest of faces, and Sai who decided any chance that they we're naked was the best chance to insult Naruto's dick calling it small when Sai had never properly seen it.

Later on Naruto had slipped into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He lay down on his bed mat in the room where all the boys we're sleeping and tried to get some rest. Tonight, for the first time ever, the voice was nowhere to be heard. I guess that could be explained by the fact that Naruto wasn't able to get himself to sleep no matter how hard he tried too. He had this horrible sensation that he was being watched. It nagged at him until he sat up in bed and looked, it only took him a moment to see both Sai and Yamato we're both fast asleep. The door was properly shut, but then he looked to the window, and caught a glimpse of 2 red, glowing, orbs. They we're gone the instant he saw them.

"Sharingan eyes." His mind whispered. "did Sasuke follow us…" he shook his head trying to ignore it, but the voice wouldn't let him.

"Go see Naruto… go speak to him… he told you to find him after all…" As if by an unvolentary movement Naruto got off his bed roll. Still wearing nothing but his t-shirt and boxers he wandered out of the hotel room as quietly as he could and started to walk a ways into the thick of the forest. He soon came upon a clearing with a tree stump where one had once been chopped down. He sat on the stump feeling familiar in this place, lit by the moonlight.

As he let out a sigh thinking he was stupid to come here he heard approaching footsteps. He turned his head to them and the footsteps turned from a simple sound to a rush as the Uchiha he had somewhat hoped would come quickly closed the distance until they we're eye to eye. Naruto felt the heat rush to his face as he imagined Sasuke would kiss him instead of doing so the Uchiha smirked at Naruto's blush.

"Why are you blushing dobe?" Sasuke asked with a tone that made Naruto's face flush even more for even thinking that the dreams would be reality.

"W-well i…I don't…" Naruto sounded more than nervous but he silenced it. "Why did you try to kill me today?" he tried to will away his blush and give Sasuke a hard look but it obviously faltered. Sasuke could have answered in a manner of ways but he decided to be honest, after all, if he didn't that nagging voice would never let him forget he never got the answers he wanted.

"I was going to kill you, so the dreams would stop." His tone was softer then he had wanted it to be. He watched Naruto's eyes widen at the word 'dreams' and it almost made him glad.

"D-dreams? What do you mean the dreams?" Naruto asked frantically feeling finally that maybe they had shared these night time memories. In response Sasuke grabbed the blonde's shirt and hauled him off the stump pulling Naruto to his arms and he wrapped them around Naruto securely as he had in the last dream.

"Tell me, does this feel familiar?" Sasuke smirked when Naruto's face turned an even deeper red. Naruto's arms came up and hooked around the Uchiha's back. Naruto took hold of Sasuke's shirt holding him there, keeping him there; he didn't want Sasuke to leave. He didn't even want Sasuke to let go. Naruto blamed his response entirely on the dreams, but Sasuke wasn't done yet. The raven haired boy grabbed Naruto's chin forcing the blond to look into his eyes.

"Answer me, is it recognizable, being held in my arms?" Naruto saw a spark in Sasuke's eyes.

"Y-yes," Naruto answered shakily. Sasuke grinned then.

"What about this…" he began and leaned in and pressed his lips to Naruto's. Sasuke had purposely brushed his teeth before leaving Orochimaru's backup hideout to be sure he would have that same taste of mint from the night before. Naruto's face blushed even deeper as he felt the softness of the lips from his dream, tasted the mint, his eyes closed and he leaned upwards reaching higher to tangle his fingers in Sasuke's hair as he deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, hugging each other close and kissing until a need for air forced them to separate.

"Sasuke…." Naruto whispered his name softly and the raven boy moved accordingly lifting Naruto off his feet almost effortlessly and moving to sit on the ground near the line of trees, pulling Naruto onto his lap as he did. Neither could fathom why they we're reacting this way other than it being left over by the dreams. Those nightly images that had taken control of them and made them enjoy each other's company.

"You've had them too haven't you, Dreams about me as I have had about you." Sasuke said not expecting an answer but Naruto nodded. "Tell me, what did you dream of last night?" His demanding question took Naruto off his guard and he blushed so deeply he thought he would explode.

"You we're fresh from the shower…. And we… had full on sex… when we we're finished you kissed me and I woke up." It was the best way Naruto could explain it.

"I see…. So it's true." Sasuke leaned his head back feeling like he could laugh at the universe for its cruel joke.

"What is?" Naruto asked starting to detach his arms from Sasuke's neck. Sasuke in response pulled Naruto even closer making the blonde gasp.

"I was there, you may not have known it…thought I was just a figment of the dream, but no…I was there… because I had the same dream only, from the other side of the story." Sasuke admitted softly and in immediate response Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke do you think the dreams mean something….maybe that…"

"We're supposed to be together?" Sasuke finished for Naruto surprising the blonde even more. "No. I don't think that." Naruto lowered his eyes. "I think it's mostly a slap in my face of what could have been if I didn't make the choices I did."

"What do you mean…"

"Naruto, for us to truly be together, I would have to return to Konaha." Naruto's eyes brightened at Sasuke's words.

"Then why don't you? I mean… that's why we came today. To bring you home." Naruto sounded so hopeful Sasuke almost wanted to do as the blonde asked but he knew he couldn't.

"I can't return Naruto, they would arrest me on the spot… and more so than that, I would be killed for trying. "

"K-k-killed?" Naruto sounded scared. After everything he had been through these four years the last thing he wanted was for Sasuke to be killed. Sasuke in response leaned to the side pulling down his shirt and showing the curse mark.

"Orochimaru, as part of my training and part of him being sure I couldn't leave, has made it so if I try to go he can kill me remotely in an instant. In fact he could kill me tonight if I'm not back by morning. "Sasuke sounded upset. Naruto finally understanding the gravity of the situation leaned in and pressed his lips to Sasuke's, he more than anything didn't want his Uchiha to be hurting like this.

Sasuke kissed him back feeling Naruto himself press even closer. Naruto parted his lips slightly and Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's moist mouth tasting every inch and feeling Naruto gasp as Sasuke hit the blonde's sweet spot. The two of them fell more into a make out session then before kissing and holding each other. It was when Naruto involuntarily began to grind against Sasuke's hips that things truly began to heat up.

Sasuke laid the blonde out on the ground not breaking their lip lock. Naruto clung to Sasuke his arms around the taller boy's shoulders. It was then that he felt Sasuke's hand reach for his member. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's cock through the thin fabric of the boy's boxers making Naruto gasp out especially when Sasuke ran his thumb up and over the tip. Sasuke had found that he himself was getting turned on by the sight of Naruto starting to sweat as he convulsed in pleasure.

It was then as Naruto felt himself reaching a full arousal that the blond shoved hard. It's not that Naruto wanted Sasuke to stop, it did feel damn good, but Naruto knew what was coming. Sasuke who now lay against a tree where Naruto shoved him stared at the blonde in surprise. Naruto moved over to Sasuke and reached for the Uchiha's pants. The first thing Naruto did was get rid of that god awful rope that gave Sasuke a bow on his ass. Sasuke watched as Naruto undid his pants sliding them down enough for the Uzumaki to have access to Sasuke's crotch.

Naruto leaned forward running his tongue up the side of Sasuke's shaft still covered by the boy's boxer's giving Naruto a taste of cloth. Sasuke shivered as the boy reached and opened the flap letting Sasuke's semi-hard cock hang free. It was then that Naruto ran his saliva covered tongue over the tip even licking right over Sasuke's slit. Sasuke's fingers dug into the dirt as Naruto began to really do a job on him licking and sucking even reaching forward to cup the Uchiha's balls. Feeling fully erect and wanting to make more use of the boy however Sasuke pulled Naruto away as soon as his member was properly coated.

He then made Naruto turn around facing away from him, having the blond lean over the stump as Sasuke yanked Naruto's boxers down exposing the blonde's tight entrance. Instead of going straight for it however Sasuke shoved his fingers into Naruto's face. Knowing what to do Naruto sucked on Sasuke's three digits coating them before Sasuke pulled his hand back.

In an instant Naruto felt the first finger enter his asshole probing and lubing his entrance. Then the second finger was shoved inside and Sasuke began to scissor them hoping to make Naruto a bit less tight then he was in the dream, the sensation brought out many gasps from the Uzumaki. Finally the third finger was shoved inside as Sasuke worked to widen Naruto even more but it was with that third finger that Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate earning the first of many moans. With that Sasuke pulled his Hand away and placed his cock at Naruto's entrance teasing it.

"Ready…Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked as he leaned over the blonde, his mouth right by Naruto's ear.

"Y-yes." Naruto answered nervously only to gasp loudly a moment later as Sasuke slid his cock deep into Naruto's ass. The fingering had loosened Naruto a little but not nearly enough as Sasuke felt the tightness of the entrance. He started his slow rhythm from last night until Naruto got used to the size and he got used to the tightness. As Naruto began to loosen up Sasuke began to go harder and faster both of them feeling the intense pleasure of the actions.

Both of them quickly found that this being their first experience with real sex they weren't going to last that long. Sasuke's hand slid around gripping Naruto's erection and pumping in time with his thrusts as he hit Naruto's prostate over and over. It didn't take very long at all for both of them to release, almost in unison as Naruto's white seed spattered onto the ground and Sasuke's filled the blonde boy.

Sasuke pulled out and flopped backwards sitting on his ass while Naruto collapsed over the stump in front of him. They we're both trying desperately to catch their breath in this situation. As soon as he did Sasuke went to work fixing his clothing knowing he would have to get back despite his tiredness from the sweet release. Naruto pulled up his shorts ignoring the feel of the seed in his crack, he could always take a bath when he got back to the hotel, but right now he had bigger things to be concerned of as he stood and turned back to Sasuke.

The two we're both now dressed as they we're when they arrived, but neither of them wanted to leave. Sasuke walked over to Naruto who looked up at him since Sasuke was still a bit taller than he was. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's chin and kissed him softly, gently as he could and Naruto kissed him back just as soft feeling his hands come up to take hold of Sasuke's shirt once more.

The two had been completely in control tonight, and they had still done the actions of their dreams here in this clearing illuminated by the moon. When they separated once more they stared into each other's eyes seeing the emotions that we're portrayed. They saw something there that surprised both of them, a want, almost a need, for this to come to be once more.

"Sasuke…I…" Naruto began but the raven haired boy laid his finger to his lips shushing Naruto.

"Please don't say it…" Sasuke practically pleaded. "Not when I have to leave…" Naruto felt a burning start behind his eyes but he nodded. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto again and as expected Naruto kissed him back closing his bright blue eyes. As Naruto's arms released him Sasuke vanished into the night leaving Naruto standing there, he hadn't wanted to leave, but he had no choice.

Once Sasuke was gone Naruto did the only thing he could do. He walked his way back to the Hotel and took a late bath washing off the dirt from the ground as well as the seed from his crack. He let the water relax him more than ever, he was sad, but he was also glad to have the answers he had wanted so badly. When he slipped into bed for the second time he fell asleep almost instantly,

**I'm working currently on writing chapter 5, please if your enjoying the story, or if you have constructive criticism please leave me a message or a review. i would really appreciate it. :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Her Word Is Final

Chapter 5: Her Word Is Final

Naruto had a peacefully dreamless night. While he considered that this may have been because he had seen Sasuke in the flesh, he also worried that maybe it was because Sasuke hadn't gotten back in time. He tried to put it out of his mind as he stood to start his day only to end up having to hold back what would have been a threateningly loud gasp as he felt how sore his ass was. The amazing pain that shot though him brought tears to his eyes.

'Dammit Sasuke, did we really have to do it last night?' he asked in his mind as he considered how he was going to keep his team from finding out about his predicament. He looked seeing that he had been the last one to awake and was alone in the room. It gave him the chance to take the time he needed to be sure he could walk without gasping and as normally as possible. He dressed in his usual orange and black jumpsuit and exited to join the others.

"Ah there you are Naruto; you really slept in on us there." Yamato said simply, trying to sound cheery. Being worried as he was that Sasuke was laying somewhere dead due to Orochimaru's curse made it easy for Naruto to give a sad nod in response. It was at that moment that Yamato reminded them of what would surely be the worst part of their day. "Well, let's get back. We have to report to the Hokage about our mission." Naruto and Sakura's heads both snapped up to attention.

Granny Tsunade, the meanest most unforgiving Hokage that has ever led Konaha. Sakura had learned about medical ninjutsu from Tsunade and she could tell you, that woman's anger was even scarier than her own. It only took one glance for Naruto and Sakura both to decide they we're going to leave Sasuke's attempt on Naruto's life out of their report. After all Tsunade had been reluctant to let them go on this mission in the first place.

Despite the pain that still tore through his lower extremities Naruto managed to make it all the way back to Konaha. He straightened up walking with his teammates as they headed towards the Hokage's office. They walked inside and Yamato quickly handled the business of reporting that they we're here to speak to Tsunade about their most recent mission. The results we're almost instant.

"They're back?!" came Tsunade's loud voice slightly slurred to show she had been dipping into the sake a little early today. "Who all is with them?" she demanded of the officer followed by silence as the poor man tried to talk in a calm voice despite the angry blond woman in front of him. "Send them in!" she hollered so loud the room began to shake. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato all practically ran into Tsunade's office not wanting to make her madder then she already obviously was.

"So you fucking failed…" came the angry slurred tone of the woman sitting behind her desk. Stacks of paper surrounded her, forms she hadn't approved or disapproved yet. "What….happened." she looked up as her medium length blond hair fell around her face, her brown eyes glared straight ahead and right into Naruto's own. If Naruto's ass didn't hurt so bad he probably would have fell back in fear of those but the landing surly would have hurt more than standing and returning her gaze.

"Well you see Tsunade…" Sakura began telling the report as well as she could, even if it brought the Hokage's murderous gaze upon herself. "We followed to the exact location we we're given but once inside the base there was an alert. They we're well aware of us and despite Sai engaging Sasuke in combat we we're only able to truly catch a glimpse of him before he escaped along with Orochimaru." Sakura was amazingly calm and collected even when she was shaking.

Tsunade's hands clasped together as she leaned back in her chair. She reached for a bottle of sake and poured herself a good sip of it. She smiled the type of cool unbelieving smile that sent chills down their spines. You see, she might have appeared young and relaxed at times, but she was well around 50 years plus wiser and was a hot head more than anything. She was more than pissed off because she knew there had to be more than that and her pupil wouldn't respect her enough to tell her.

This mission had meant so much to Naruto and Sakura she knew she wouldn't get a word different from either of them. Yamato was their sensei in this case and while it was his duty to tell if there was more he stood with his lips sealed. 'What a fucking softie for kids and their emotions you are' she thought in his regard. With one other option she turned to the only one before her who had no reason to care, or at least was incapable of caring, weather he hurt their feelings or not.

"Sai!" Tsunade demanded.

"Yes?" he asked politely with that familiar fake smile.

"Has Sakura told me everything about the mission and its standings?" she smirked as she asked especially when Naruto and Sakura began to shake more with her asking him.

"Well in some ways yes she did but I suppose there is one detail she distinctively left out." Sai said.

"And that is….?" Tsunade prompted. Before Sai could answer her Yamato interrupted.

"Hokage-sama I mean you no disrespect but in the case of Sai's placement here are you certain you wish to take his word to the record?" Yamato spoke quickly and nervously.

"He has told me your students left out a possibly important detail Yamato, I want to hear what he has to say. Plus, Sakura mentioned Sai managed to engage Sasuke in combat so at this point his word may hold more meaning then the two who's reports are clearly clouded by emotion." Her voice dipped with acid and made their blood run cold. Yamato with a sigh thinking at least he tried inclined his head showing he would not interfere further. "Now Sai, what did Sakura leave out of her report?"

"Well, quite frankly she left out the most exciting part, which would be the part where this Sasuke hugged Naruto." Sai said this with a smirk and for a moment they thought they would be in the clear. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and was about to question what he said but that was when Sai spoke again. "Well it was a half hug for certain; I mean hugging is supposed to be done with both arms right? Well anyways Sasuke's other hand was busy anyways. He reached for his sword and, from any bystander's point of view, if I hadn't called for Naruto to get back, and Yamato hadn't showed up when he did to separate them; Sasuke would have killed Naruto on the spot." Tsunade's eyes widened as she heard this.

"I want all of you out, except for Naruto. Sakura and Yamato, you will both be punished for lying to me about the situation." The others shuffled out quickly leaving Naruto alone with the extremely angry Hokage. "Naruto why don't you take a seat, I'd like to talk to you and this might take a while." Tsunade tried to talk soft but Naruto knew immediately that he was in deep shit as soon as his ass hit that chair. Part of the reason being that he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to properly sit anyways.

"M-may I remain standing?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Why? You take a dick up the ass last night?" Naruto froze at her words until she laughed. "Fine, fine. Whatever floats your boat." She paused for a moment. "We're you seriously not going to tell me that Sasuke Uchiha made an attempt on your life?" Tsunade flashed her eyes to Naruto and he saw in them that she didn't truly need his answer.

"Defend your lover!" the voice he hadn't heard in some time hissed, it was a rougher tone than the usual whisper.

"B-but how?" Naruto asked back deep into the recesses of his mind, "and on that note he is not my lover!"

"I'm fairly certain he is, the pain in your ass says so," it whispered in its' harsh way, for the first time the voice had taken on more of a familiar tone, but Naruto couldn't totally place it right now and had no time to think it over. With no argument left to the voice's claim Naruto brought his attention back to Tsunade.

"Hokage-Sama the reason we, at this time, made the choice to not speak of Sasuke's attempt on my life is because of the fact that we have no reason to believe his hand wasn't forced." His voice was shaky as he tried to defend Sasuke's name. After all he could easily remember that Sasuke himself had told Naruto that Orochimaru could kill the Uchiha whenever.

"Do you have reason to believe that he was forced?" Tsunade asked casually. Naruto at that point tried to think of some way to explain it without letting Tsunade know about his later meeting with Sasuke. In truth there was no way to say so and he hung his head showing he had no reason. "Then it's final."

"W-what's final?" Naruto asked almost panicky.

"Naruto, as the host of the Nine-tails you are a very important person here in Konaha. If you were to be killed by someone we can't be sure if that would or wouldn't release the nine-tailed fox upon this earth. In truth Sasuke's actions could easily put him as an enemy to all the great nations, but I only have the authority to mark him as an enemy to Konaha."

"B-but…." Naruto started to speak once more.

"No buts Naruto. I've made my decision and from this day forward, if Sasuke ever returns near to Konaha's doors he will be considered an enemy. That means he will be attacked and arrested on the spot. He will be held in contempt and depending on his own actions from that point, he may be executed." Naruto's eyes widened. "I have been lenient in the case of the Uchiha up until this point, but from now and on he will never be allowed to return to being a resident of Konaha." Tsunade's eyes stood cold as she delivered her word. As Hokage she knew full and well that her word was final, Naruto had no way around it and no way to argue it.

The blonde boy walked out of her office. The last thing he wanted to do after hearing her choice was show weakness in front of his teammates but he could tell by the look that Sakura gave him that he was doing a shitty job of hiding his emotions. She reached out to his shoulder but he shrugged her off.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" She asked him. Naruto didn't look in her eyes; he couldn't look in her eyes. He didn't even understand himself this swirling emotion that raged behind his own. After all he refused to believe that he had any real emotions for Sasuke, even if he may have been close to confessing something last night, it had to be because of the things they had done to each other, right?

"Sasuke has been banned from Konaha," His voice cracked as he delivered the news. Sakura gave a sharp intake of breath. "Nothing I could have said would have changed her mind, and we all know, the Hokage's word is final." With that said Naruto left the office and ran towards his home, the only thing he wanted to do now was get back and locking himself away before he completely lost control.

He got to the door of his apartment and opened it dashing inside before shutting and locking it fast behind him. It was in that moment that he fell to his knees feeling hot tears that we're beyond his control run down from his eyes. He now felt true fear as he realized he may never see Sasuke again, as if being afraid the Uchiha hadn't made it back in time wasn't bad enough, even if Sasuke was alive he wouldn't be able to return home. In a complete state of disarray and exhaustion Naruto walked to his bed and collapsed upon it.

* * *

**Chapter 5 woo! I'm already seeing a good bit of love for this story with those of you adding it too your favorites and following it. Thank you guys so much!. Also great thanks to Liddo-Obsession for giving this story it's first review i really do like hearing that your enjoying it and i really appreciate it, i'll be getting to that voice in due time but for now...sorry if this causes even more emotional turmoil.  
**

**MORE TO COME 3 please leave reviews as always :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Be Honest

Chapter 6: Be Honest

Naruto didn't know what to feel as he sank into his sheets that day. It was the middle of the afternoon and he knew that wherever Sasuke was he wouldn't get to see him right now, not in the land of dreams and maybe never in the waking world again. He knew the normal reaction to the Hokage's claim would be a bit of anger, or to not care. Sasuke had tried to take his life after all, but the emotions Naruto felt was sadness, depression that washed over him like the deepest tide of the ocean.

At the center of that ocean was another emotion, one that was even stronger the first. Rage, white hot rage. How could Tsunade do such a thing as to say Sasuke could never return? How could they do this to Naruto when he was going through so much already? They didn't understand all that the Uzumaki had been through these four long years in the realm of dreams, then again, he hadn't told them. As he ran over these facts in his mind there was another entity that listened to his plight; then again, this entity was always there.

"What's the matter Naruto-Chan…. Something bothering you?" the voice was low… it was alike to that same whisper that spoke to him at times.

"What does it matter to you? You're just a voice…an entity! Why would the way I feel mean shit to you?" Naruto snapped back his rage worsening.

"Oh but I always care Naruto, after all…everything you feel, all this pain and anger you endure…. I have to deal with it too." The voice growled the last part bringing Naruto's full attention. "After all… I'm a part of you."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Naruto demanded. Hi eyes widened and he wasn't in his room, but he couldn't see. It was as if he was blinded.

"You'll find out who I am in due time Naruto-Chan… right now though there's more important details then that, for instance… what are you going to do now that your precious Sasuke-kun won't be able to return to the village?"

"He's not 'my precious Sasuke-kun'…. He's just Sasuke." Naruto stated defiantly. "And what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Well you could start by being honest with yourself Naruto; He's precious to you… I can feel it. As much as you want to deny it you want him to be here, holding you, kissing you, touching you." Naruto shook his head defiantly but before he could argue the darkness faded from view and he was in a very different room. He looked around at the gray stone walls of this new enclosure.

He was seated on a bed; it was a one person bed with plain white sheets. He could tell it was soft and firm but it was nothing compared to the king sized bed from Sasuke's room in Orochimaru's hideout. He heard footsteps approaching and turned his gaze to the door. In through that door way stepped the Uchiha he was still refusing to admit had become his favorite person in this world. Naruto's heart seemed to leap into his throat as he stood and went to move to Sasuke but before he could touch him the vision faded and Naruto was back in complete and utter darkness.

"NO! Let me go back!" Naruto demanded.

"Why should I if He isn't important to you? If fact if I wanted to… I could keep you from seeing him at all tonight more than that simple glance." The voice had turned dangerously smug. "You only have two options right now to bring your Sasuke back to you Naruto… would you like to hear them?"

"What are they?" Naruto asked with a sigh knowing he had about no choice but to listen.

"Well the first is my personal favorite. You have great power Naruto; do you think anyone here could truly stop you if you released it? Take your revenge on this god awful village and force the Hokage to see it your way." As the voice spoke it tinted with glee and he felt an immense energy swirling around him. What scared Naruto was that he was actually considering this option, being so angry at Tsunade had left the thought of revenge being one that sounded sweet. He forced the thought away thinking of all those he cared about here who would get hurt in the process.

"No I won't do it! I won't take a sickening revenge! What is my other option?" Naruto was quivering, in a way he knew he should have been expecting the words he heard next.

"Go to the Hokage and tell her everything. Tell her about the dreams Sasuke and you have shared, tell her about the meeting in the forest, and tell her what the Uchiha told you. That is your other option!" The voice had risen to the very familiar angry voice.

"Why in hell would I do that? I'd disgrace myself in front of the village even if I didn't give her the full details the only thing I could do worse would be to…"

"Confess your deepest love for the Uchiha boy…" the voice finished for him showing just how well into Naruto's emotions it could peer. When Naruto refused to give him a response the voice began again. "You love him Naruto and you need to be honest with yourself to that degree. If you don't learn to you'll lose your Sasuke forever as it's been four long years already and it's getting exhausting bringing you two together in the night. The Uchiha will be coming to night… maybe seeing him will make your mind up for you." Hearing all of this made Naruto's heart leap into his throat as he moved to ask one last question.

"S-So it's been you all along? In that case even if I did love him how could I be sure these feelings we're real?!" Naruto was demanding an answer from the voice but it refused to give him one. Instead the darkness faded and he found himself back in his room and even sitting on his bed. "A-am I awake…?" he asked aloud to himself but in response his room, darkened by the late hour, flared to light by candles he knew he didn't own. It gave him his answer letting him know that he was still in the dream state and since the voice would no longer talk to him right now he would have to wait for Sasuke.

He got out of his bed and crossed to the window looking up at the night sky. Sasuke's room hadn't had windows so he wasn't allowed this view there. As he stared into the stars he pondered the questions that had not been answered, some he would have to figure out himself, a few he wanted to ask Sasuke, and some that would only have a true answer once he figured out this voice that claimed to live within him.

Right this moment he chose to focus on the one he might be able to answer for himself. Did he truly have feelings for Sasuke as the voice claimed? A part of him wanted to scream no and smack his face into the wall, but yet, another part of him was joyous and glad to know Sasuke was still alive. He even found he was happy with the idea that he would see Sasuke tonight, if only to get the answers he wanted.

He glanced down the road of Konaha and that's when he spotted the familiar raven haired boy walking and looking around until their eyes met. A smile broke both their faces as Sasuke started to run closing the distance between him and Naruto in an instant. Sasuke was now right outside Naruto's window looking into the blonde's eyes.

"Miss me?" Sasuke asked with a smirk and instead of giving him an answer Naruto simply stepped aside so Sasuke could climb through the window. As soon as he entered the bedroom Sasuke turned towards Naruto and the Uzumaki, amazingly still in control of himself, rushed forward throwing his arms around Sasuke and hugging the Uchiha tightly. Sasuke smiled and hugged him back but it was in the moment Sasuke took hold of Naruto's chin and went to kiss the blond that Naruto knew if he got carried away they wouldn't have a chance to talk.

"W-w-wait a minute S-Sasuke, we have to talk." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but he nodded and crossed to the bed with Naruto where they sat down. Despite knowing Naruto had questions the Uchiha decided he wasn't going to completely separate from Naruto for their chat and pulled the blond to where he was sitting over Sasuke's lap as Sasuke looped his arms around the other boy.

"Ok then, what's on your mind Naruto-Chan?" Sasuke smiled more when the affectionate additive made Naruto blush.

"W-w-well for starters S-Sasuke… I need to ask you some things… D-during all of this, have you ever heard a voice… maybe one that said things about me?" Naruto didn't even know if Sasuke was acting of his own accord right now but something told the blond that if Sasuke was under it's control Naruto wouldn't have been able to stop him.

"Yes." Sasuke stated simply, "In fact, it tried to talk me out of killing you that day." Naruto's eyes widened more thinking that it had tried to protect him.

"Did it say anything unusual tonight?" at this Sasuke's eyes darkened lightly.

"It told me 'when you see him, be honest.'… Whatever that's supposed to mean." Naruto lowered his eyes. "What's wrong? Do you know what that means?"

"Before I was left to wait for you tonight I managed to have an in depth conversation with the voice, but it left me with more questions than answers. Whatever this voice is, it has a powerful force behind it and it is what has been bringing us together all this time… It told me to be honest to my feelings and that I l-l-…" Naruto fell silent.

"You love me? Is that what it told you?" Sasuke guessed. Naruto nodded slightly and the Uchiha then pulled Naruto even closer laying the blonde beside him in the bed and pulled the blonde against his chest before continuing. "Well do you Naruto?"

'Tell him' the voice hissed in Naruto's mind. Naruto on the other hand was simply reminded of the conversation with Tsunade today as well as how useless it seemed to love the raven haired boy that was holding him.

"Does it matter if I do?" Naruto asked in return and as if he was hurt by the statement Sasuke began to pull away. In a sudden moment of panic Naruto took hold of the Uchiha's shirt holding him there. "Sasuke answer me, does it matter if I love you?"

"It matters to me. " Sasuke stated and when Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes once more he saw it, the pain and loneliness he had seen in Sasuke's dark eyes for years before the boy had even left Konaha. Naruto didn't want Sasuke's eyes to look like that anymore.

"I…" Naruto wanted to confess so badly, but right now with the doubt of how real Sasuke's actions we're he couldn't bring himself to do so. He gazed into the Uchiha's eyes. "I'll tell you the next time I see you in person." Sasuke didn't look entirely convinced but he gave a nod.

"Well if it matters to you, I'm not sure what I feel but I think I love you Naruto." Sasuke stated his confession without hesitation. Naruto's cheeks tinted redder then before though he still wasn't sure if this Sasuke was real or an illusion. Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke Softly just to gauge the boy's reaction. Sasuke acted like he usually did in their dream world kissing Naruto back and pulling him closer. Naruto's hands came up to tangle in Sasuke's hair deepening the kiss. Sasuke's hand began to slide downwards taking the zipper of Naruto's jacket with it.

Naruto wondered how far things would go but the room began to brighten. Sasuke turned his attention to the window and swore under his breath as he saw the sun coming up. They had spent talking and time for other things was wasted.

"Naruto, we're gonna be waking up soon. You sure you don't wanna tell me now?" Sasuke asked the blond boy he held close.

"Yeah, I'm gonna wait. Consider it my promise that we'll see each other again…outside this dream realm." Sasuke Smiled at that lightly and nodded before kissing Naruto again. The two boys closed their eyes as their lips met and that was when they both awoke inside their own rooms.

For the first time since the dreams began he awoke and a smile cracked across his face. He may not have confessed but he had been honest with Sasuke last night. He wondered briefly if Sasuke really had been in control of himself as Naruto was. Naruto climbed out of bed as he knew for now he had other things to worry about as he got cleaned up. He didn't want to make a confessional fool out of himself but he had to speak to Tsunade. There was no way Naruto was going to have Sasuke banned from this village after last night.

As Naruto prepared to leave, eating his usual ramen and all, the owner of the voice watched everything. It only took a moment for it to know full and well that things we're coming into place. This fact alone brought a large toothy grin across it's face.

**So I went back, decided i didn't like this as much...and re wrote some stuff... I like it more now and i hope anyone who saw chapter 6 gives the new better-ish version a try. Lemme know what you think guys :3 and thank you for those who are reading/faving/following/leaving reviews. I really love to see all that amazing stuff :) **


End file.
